The BAU AU
by DeGhost
Summary: Reid has an accident, or was it? There is a new killer. How can this get worse?  Rating might change.   P.S this is my first Fan Fic! Please Review with constructive criticism. I wish I owned Criminal Minds, but I don't :
1. Intro

Prologue

Reid's POV

Where am I? What was that? I hear something. "Reeiid…" Is that my name? What is this place, I can only see darkness!

"Reeeiiid…" The voice it's closer! The voice rings of evil. The voice echoes, my ears ring.

"Reeeeiiiid" Booms the voice.

My ears! I can't feel anything. I can't feel anything. I have no hands! Can't hold my ears! I'm, I'm …

"Nothing... you are nothing."

The voice is right beside me! I can't move.

"You are nothing"

I want to shout, scream a cry of fear! Although, I cannot.

"Nothing… Ried you are nothing…"

My mind tries to formulate a plan. But I canno… I wish I could scream.

I feel pain in my ear. It is excruciating pain. My head is soaked with blood. I drips down in a steady fountain. God why?

"Nothing, nothing, nothing…" chants the voice. It's no longer beside of me it's in my head! I'm dizzy; I'm num, I feel small, so dark here…

"Nothing, nothing…"

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 Reid

Chapter 1

J.J looked horrible. She had talked to the Michigan State police half a day and all night. She was waiting for her team to arrive so she could give them a new case. Everyone, except Reid had arrived by 3 am. Morgan was outside taking a call.

"Alright sorry for waking you guys, up but this is urgent," said Jennifer sleepily. Jennifer yawns while the others look at her form the table, except Rossi who was standing. She then quickly snaps out of her awkward yawn and continued, "Okay so the reason I called you all here is because…"

Morgan swiftly entered the room. He had a concerned look on his face, and he had his cell phone still in his hand. "Reid's in the Emergency Room," Morgan said with a concerned look on his face, "and it doesn't sound good." The team got up and started walking toward the door.

J.J stayed behind. She liked Reid she thought he was cute. Hearing this though combined with lack of sleep put her into a shocked state. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything; it was more like when you find out that your best friend or your crush had broken an arm or a leg in a car crash. Something in Morgan's tone though made her worry.

"Are you coming?" Hotch's voice sounded distant, very distant. It echoed around in her head, but than she finally said

"Yes."

At the E.R

4 AM.

"Hello" said a polite sounding receptionist.

"Aaron Hotchner of the FBI we're here to see Reid"

"Spencer Reid?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes" replied Hotch.

"He is in a coma," She said "He's in room 113 if you just want to see how he's doing. Just go down the hall." The receptionist pointed to the right.

"Thank you ma'am" said Morgan following Hotch, J.J, Prentiss, and Garcia.

The Team finally entered room 113 where Reid was staying; a doctor was reading a report that was on the end of the bed. J.J put a hand on her mouth while Morgan and Penelope held each other.

It was bad. One third of his face was covered in bandages and what you could see of his face there where scratches. He was getting blood from a tube. One of his hands was completely busted and had barely any bandages, while the other was enclosed in a mitten of bandages. His feet and legs looked normal, but no one could say for sure.

"Well," said the doctor, breaking the silence "It appears that your teammate took a nasty fall down some stairs at his apartment. It was a very nasty fall and he is very lucky he survived at all. We got there in the nick of time because of a call from a resident. He is in a coma now..." said the doctor. "The funny thing is he appeared to be unconscious while he fell. He would have died otherwise."

No one heard this.

"He appears to have one sever, and two minor skull fractures," said the doctor pressing a button on his computer keyboard making a picture of Reid's skull appear, "He broke his wrist and twisted his ankle, and got a nasty cut. He should pull through soon, but he lost a lot of blood..."

After stealing one last glance at Reid, the team left solemnly.

Elsewhere…

3:30 AM.

It was raining heavily. A man with a long black trench coat was hitchhiking. A car pulled up.

"Need a ride?" asked the driver,

"Why yes" said the man in the trench coat. The man got in.

"Hey you know this is really convenient for me" said the driver.

"Why is that?" the man in the trench coat inquired.

"I was on my way to pick up a hooker, but found you!" said the driver reaching for his pocket "You'll be a lot more fun than some whore who's propose in life is to die." The driver had a hungry look in his pig like eye.

"Looking for this?" asked the man in the trench coat he held up a slender wooden object. The drivers piggy eyes shrunk as the man in the trench coat pushed a button making a blade come out. The man in the trench coat lunged.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Reid Dreams In Darkness

Reid's POV

6:28

Where am I? Wait I'm home? I look around; I think that I'm back in my apartment. Wow what a crazy nightmare! I wish I could just laugh off the nightmare, but I can't. My heart is still racing. I wipe sweat from my brow. A shadow moves unexpectedly, and I twist around to turn on my bedside lamp. *Click* I can't see my eyes need to adjust. My sight is back now. I'm scanning the room for any boogeymen, but there are none. I start to laugh. *Crash!* The hairs on my neck stand strait up and my ears go into overdrive. I reach to grab my Glock 17 from the side of my bed and a flashlight that was right next to it… wait I don't have a flashlight next to my... *Smash* I jump up and out of my bed and turn on the flashlight, using its beam like a sight. I walk towards the hallway door and open it slowly. I immediately turned on the hallway light, but it didn't work. I carefully walked towards my small kitchen which was where the sounds were coming from. I turned the corner.

"FBI!" I holler, though I sound very weak. There is a dark figure standing right next to the refrigerator it's face is hidden. It jerks turned around and I panic. I shoot it right in the head *Pop!* goes my gun I shoot it right in the head. The thing falls down and crumples up on the floor. I slowly walk towards it to see what it was. I can see its face now it was J.J.

In the hospital Reid's eyes open for less than a second before closing again.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 A Killer is Unveiled

FBI Headquarters

10 A.M

J.J splashed water on her face. She looked up and stared at herself. Looking strait into her own eyes. "Come on Jennifer wake up!" she thought to herself. J.J had been up for almost 36 hours (minus the 3 hours of sleep she had before the Michigan State Police called.) J.J had tried everything from coffee to Five Hour Energy, yet she was still very tired. She wasn't helping herself by thinking of poor Reid in the hospital and how bad he looked…

"J.J…" J.J whirled around as she drew in a breath to scream. "Whoa, whoa, whoa J.J, it's just me Prentiss" said Prentiss giving J.J a concerned look. Jennifer put her hand over her heart.

"You scared me Prentiss, don't sneak up on me like that!" J.J said trying to conjure up a smile.

"I didn't though... I called your name several times." J.J gave Prentiss a blank look. " Well… anyway Hotch wanted you to tell us about the new case you where talking about earlier."

"Ok" said J.J reluctantly. Maybe briefing the team would take her mind off of Reid. "No it would just make it worse" she thought. J.J walked out of the bathroom and to the briefing room. Once she arrived Penelope was just passing out the last IFad tablet to Morgan. "Alright everyone," said J.J picking up the remote on the table next to the T.V "There have been four killings so far, the first took place in an apartment, two where domestic, the most recent was in a van. After each murder there was always a witness who claimed to have seen a man with glasses in a long dark trench coat. The witnesses generally neighbors claimed he would walk by the crime scene about a day before the murder would occur."

"I'm sorry J.J but that isn't a lot to go off of are you sure all of these killings are linked together?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, because all of the victims where murderers as well. The first named George Foyet a.k.a. The Reaper,"

Aaron's face became grim as he leaned foreword listening. "What was he doing in Michigan?" He wondered

"The second victim's name is John Harvey Jr. who suffocated six patients at a hospital. The third's name is Jessica Dyer who was on the run for murdering her husband and two daughters." J.J stated. "Finally the most recent victim Jack Pierce, who killed and mutilated thirty four prostitutes was found murdered in his van next to the road." Jennifer stated. "There are no other connections between the murders all the murder weapons could be found around the scene, like a knife or rope." Jennifer paused and added "There was also a high amount of rage in every killing."

"Thank you Jennifer" said Hotch "Ok Reid… I mean J.J you Morgan and Prentiss go interview the witnesses who have seen the man in the trench coat. Me and Rossi will go to see the previous crime scenes and see if there's anything about the M.O. that the police didn't see."

The team exit at 11:30

**Please give me some feedback and write a review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 Reid Part 2

"J.J" Jennifer "No!" was all I could think. I ran over to her and knelt at her side. I held her head up and felt her neck for a pulse. Nothing. I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears. How could I have been so scared, so irrational that I shot my own teammate? I hold her head closer as I start to sob. I stand up setting her on the ground, and place her hands across her chest… wait there's no blood. I crouch down, and feel her forehead. No sign of a bullet penetrating skin either. My mind is racing for a reason. Her eyes flicked open, and she's staring at me! I jump back, the eyes are red, as if bleeding tears. Her mouth is open now and I can hear laughter coming from it, pouring out like fog. It is the laughter from my dream. This is a dream I decide. Like any other dream this must have a meaning right? I look down at "Dream J.J". Her body starts to melt into sand like a human hourglass. The grain trickles to my bedroom like a little stream… No it slithers like a serpent. I slowly follow in hopes of getting a meaning out of all this.

I enter my room. It is cold, and dark like a winter's morning before sunrise. A feeling of dread starts to creep up on me. I turn around to flee, but the door has been replaced by a metal wall. I start to turn around it feels as if I am in slow motion. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream" I tell myself "My subconscious wants to tell me something is all…" I am scared of what it will tell me when I turn around though. I finally got all the way around, and felt sick. I was in Robert Johnson's freezer, where he hung the women he murdered. Instead of random women though, it was my team. All hung by their necks. They stared at me hatefully staring. I gagged, but I kept moving foreword. In the middle of the room was a man, with a white face mask on. The man was tied down to a chair with razor wire. I got the urge to free him. I walk over to him and on instinct reach into my pocket. Inside I found wire cutters. I start to cut his hands loose and then his feet. With each cut I felt peaceful almost numb. I am cutting faster now.

I am done cutting now. I pull off the mask. It's me. I fell no fear for I am to peaceful to have any. It is like looking into a mirror. I watch myself rise. The other me starts to smile, it is a cruel malevolent smile. He… no, **It** walked over to me, laughing. It reaches out towards my neck, but do not react. I don't run, or fight. It appears to be strangling me but I cannot feel it. I just go limp and allow it to happen. I am feeling even more peaceful. I am going to let go now-

Reid awakens in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Act I<strong>

Review please!


End file.
